Ela não é
by July Evans
Summary: James Potter poderia ter qualquer garota que quisesse aos seus pés. Era só ele estalar os dedos que uma fila descomunal se formava diante dele. Loiras, morenas, altas, mais velhas, sonserinas inclusive. Não era muito difícil encontrar um par para o dia dos namorados. Ele poderia escolher entre qualquer uma delas, menos aquela ruiva da sua sala que ele insistia em convidar para sair


**Disclaimer:** James Potter e Lily Evans não são meus, são da J.K. Rowling, assim como o restante dos marotos, Hogwarts e a vila de Hogsmeade.

A música "A Japonesa" é da banda Soulstripper.

Já as POs citadas são algumas das meninas do MPF e elas são minhas SIM!

 **N/A:** A fic é uma songfic Jily da música "A Japonesa" da banda Soulstripper. O título da música não condiz com eles, mas a letra tem tudo a ver - na minha opinião! O tema da fanfic é Valentine's Day. Espero que gostem!

 **Ela não é**

 _Por July Evans_

 _ **Ela não é a minha namorada**_

 _ **Não é minha amante**_

 _ **Minha amiga de infância**_

 _ **Minha amiga do colégio**_

 _ **Eu nunca dividi um lanche com ela antes**_

— Ela não é minha namorada, Padfoot.

Sentei-me ao lado de Remus, com Sirius e Peter na nossa frente. Os três estavam numa das mesas mais próximas a entrada do 3 Vassouras, cada um com sua respectiva caneca de cerveja amenteigada, assim como eu. O lugar estava abarrotado de alunos e outras pessoas que eu não reconheci. Devia ser a data.

— Ela só é a garota sortuda que está saindo comigo hoje. - Acrescentei ao olhar descrente de Sirius sobre mim.

— Em pleno dia dos namorados.

— Um dia como outro qualquer.

— Vai falar isso para ela amanhã, quando ela sair por aí narrando aos quatro ventos que é a nova namorada de James Potter. - Ele encerrou o assunto.

— Padfoot tem razão. - Remus entrou no assunto com o seu ar paternalista. - E sempre sobra pra gente.

— Para mim, você quer dizer, Moony. - Foi a vez de Peter protestar.

— Sou irresistível, o que posso fazer? - Passei a mão no meu cabelo, ouvindo a sineta que ficava na porta ressoar mais uma vez naquele curto espaço de tempo. Uma cabeleira rubra chamou a minha atenção entre o grupo que adentrava o local. - Não posso deixar as minhas fãs desamparadas, não é mesmo? Um bravo grifinório nunca deixa uma dama se sentindo solitária numa data como essa...

— E de onde você desenterrou essa donzela solitária, Prongs? - Remus me questionou. - Corvinal, Lufa-lufa?

Boa pergunta? Onde foi que eu conheci essa garota mesmo?

 _— Adeus, Snivillus. - Sirius falou quando a porta do compartimento foi fechada bruscamente._

 _— Esquentada ela, não?_

 _— Meninas são um saco._

 _— Espero que eles não fiquem na mesma casa que eu._

 _— A julgar pelo Snivellus, eles devem ficar na Sonserina._

 _— E é por isso que você deve correr de lá. - Acrescentei, torcendo secretamente para que Sirius saísse na mesma casa que eu._

 _..._

 _— Evans, Lily. - Ouvi a professora McGonagall chamar a próxima aluna e a garota ruiva do trem avançou até se sentar no banco, com uma aparência de quem estava passando mal._

 _"Grifinória!" o chapéu anunciou, poucos segundos depois de encostar naqueles cabelos vermelhos. Ela rapidamente se levantou e correu até a mesa dos leões, ironicamente se sentando ao lado de Sirius, que, graças a Merlin, fora selecionado para a mesma casa. Eu não ia ficar sozinho._

 _Porque era óbvio que eu seria selecionado para lá._

 _Não houve decepção._

 _— Evans, então? - Chamei a sua atenção, assim que Sirius se afastou um pouco do banco para que eu pudesse me sentar entre os dois. - Parece que você foi separada do seu amiguinho de infância._

 _Ela me olhou a muito contragosto, por cima dos ombros._

 _— Que belo observador você. - Ouvi sua voz cheia de azedume, mas ela logo desviou a atenção para a comida que começou a surgir nos pratos diante de nós._

 _— Não fique assim. Nós podemos ser seus coleguinhas agora, já que estamos na mesma casa. - Falei e avancei meu garfo para um pedaço de bolo de carne, coincidentemente o mesmo que a ruiva tencionava pegar._

 _Ela estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente para mim, conseguindo alcançar o bolo de carne primeiro._

 _— Não._

 _ **Ela não é amor a primeira vista**_

 _ **Não é paixão**_

 _ **Não é um romance**_

 _ **Ela não é**_

— Aposto que foi a garota mais gostosa que se jogou pra cima de você. - Sirius alfinetou.

— Definitivamente.

— Poxa, Prongs, pensei que você estivesse se tornando mais seletivo com o passar do tempo. - Remus comentou num tom decepcionado, mas percebi que ele estava sorrindo.

— Ou ele está cansado de levar tantos foras da Evans. - Peter acrescentou com uma confiança proveniente de muita cerveja no seu corpo.

— Ousado. - Apontei o dedo indicador para ele, que não pareceu intimidado. - Convido Evans para sair por diversão...

— Que você não vai conseguir desfrutar na companhia dela. - Sirius me cortou. - Desde quando os hiprogrifos começaram a voar que você a convida para sair e ela continua recusando. Sempre.

— Não foi sempre.

— Só desde quando você a convidou pela primeira vez.

— O que não foi sempre.

 _Nunca vou me esquecer de como é a sensação da língua de uma garota invadindo a minha boca, ultrapassando aqueles lábios com gosto de cereja. Nunca vou me esquecer de como é sentir o meu corpo puxado para baixo, enquanto a garota se colocava na ponta dos pés para minimizar a nossa diferença de tamanho. Nunca vou me esquecer de como é bom emaranhar meus dedos nos cabelos dela. Nunca vou me esquecer do meu primeiro beijo, meu primeiro dia dos namorados, meu primeiro encontro. Nunca vou me esquecer de Claire Arndt._

 _— Ei, Evans, você por aqui? - Exclamei ao avistar minha colega de casa passando por mim enquanto eu saia de um dos becos perto do 3 Vassouras._

 _— E onde mais você acha que eu estaria em dia de passeio, Potter? - Lily Evans revirou os olhos e continuou sua trajetória._

 _— Que mau humor. - Comecei a segui-la, tentando acompanhar seu ritmo. - Seu encontro não deu certo hoje?_

 _Ela parou abruptamente e me encarou como se eu estive com galhos na minha cabeça._

 _— Encontro? Que encontro?_

 _— Seu encontro de dia dos namorados. - Respondi como se fosse óbvio. - Não é possível que você vai passar esse dia na companhia do Snivellus. Convenhamos, Evans, ele é muito feio para você._

 _O que não era mentira. Evans poderia não ser a garota mais bonita do castelo, mas o seu cabelo flamejante chamava bastante atenção. Com certeza muitos garotos gostariam de emaranhar seus dedos naqueles fios. Claro que eu só reparei isso porque ela era minha colega de casa, longe de mim querer sair com a ela algum dia. Apesar de bonitinha, Lily Evans era insuportável._

 _Ela continuou me encarando como se não acreditasse nas palavras que eu estava proferindo. Sua boca abriu e fechou várias vezes, como se ela não tivesse certeza do que iria falar._

 _— As pessoas não precisam desfrutar o seu dia disseminando germes para as bocas dos outros, Potter! - Ela disse com os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo. - E pare de me seguir!_

 _Observei-a por alguns instantes, vendo o rastro que ela deixava sobre a neve com o seu pisar duro. Para onde é que eu estava indo mesmo?_

 _ **Ela não é meu docinho**_

 _ **O meu amorzinho ou cajuzinho**_

 _ **Ela não é nada que termine com inho**_

 _ **Não é a mulher do meu vizinho**_

 _ **Não é meu filme preferido do Tarantino**_

— Isso tudo começou quando mesmo? - Peter indagou, olhando de Sirius para Remus.

— Isso o que, Wormtail? - Indaguei.

— Isso de você ficar chamando a Evans para sair. - Ele explicou e olhou para mim.

Mas foi Sirius que respondeu.

— Foi depois daquele trabalho de Transfiguração que a McGonagall os obrigou a fazerem juntos, naquela semana em que Prongs transformou o trabalho da Evans em filhotes de coelho. Evans literalmente quis arrancar a cabeça dele do pescoço!

— Ah, verdade! - Peter bateu com a palma da mão sobre a mesa, entornando um pouco da cerveja de sua caneca. - E ele ainda conseguiu fazer com que eles ficassem banidos da biblioteca por duas semanas.

 _— Sabe, Evans. - Chamei sua atenção, após dez minutos em que ela estivera concentrada no rolo de pergaminho em sua frente. Até então estive a observando, o modo como ela franzia as sobrancelhas enquanto transcrevia centímetros e mais centímetros de redação sobre o uso moderado da transfiguração de objetos em animais. Volta e meia ela erguia a pena por uns instantes, relia o que escrevera e nesses momentos sempre colocava uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da orelha, mas que logo voltava a cair diante do seu rosto quando ela retomava a escrita._

 _— O que foi, Potter? - Ela questionou, arqueando uma sobrancelha._

 _— Qual foi o critério que seus pais utilizaram para escolherem o seu nome?_

 _Ela me encarou por alguns instantes, a boca dela aberta em espanto, uma expressão que muitas vezes presenciei quando alguém pronunciava algo estapafúrdio para ela._

 _— Qual a relevância disso para nosso trabalho mesmo, Potter? - Ela sussurrou por fim, meneando a cabeça e voltando a atenção para sua redação._

 _— Não sei, apenas curiosidade, Lily. - Respondi, dando de ombro. - Lily. - Repeti, como se fosse a primeira vez que eu pronunciasse o seu primeiro nome. - Lily..._

 _Ela levantou a cabeça de novo, imediatamente, estreitando os olhos._

 _— Evans. Apenas Evans para você! - Ela sibilou entre dentes._

 _— Mas por que, pequena Hemerocalis Fulva? - Brinquei e alarguei meu sorriso quando vi aquela expressão de minutos atrás em seu rosto se formar novamente. Ela parecia incrédula com o rumo da nossa conversa e eu só conseguia me divertir mais e mais com tudo aquilo. - Já está passando da hora de elevarmos nossa relação a outro nível..._

 _— Não é possível elevar nada que não exista, Potter! A única coisa que posso elevar aqui é a minha varinha no seu belo rostinho se você não me deixar concluir o trabalho, no qual você não está ajudando em nada!_

 _— Belo rostinho, hã? - Repeti suas palavras e ouvi-a bufar com impaciência do outro lado da mesa. - Quer dizer que você tem reparado nas minhas feições inesquecíveis, Lily..._

 _— Evans! Pare com isso!_

 _A boca dela estava comprimida numa linha rígida, seus olhos verdes demonstravam que ela poderia quebrar o meu pescoço naquele momento._

 _— Pequeno lírio... - Comecei, mas logo fui surpreendido pelo barulho da cadeira de Lily se arrastando bruscamente._

 _Ela estava de pé, o rosto assumindo um tom de vermelho, condizendo muito com seus cabelos rubros._

 _— Escuta aqui, Potter! - Ela apontou o dedo na minha direção e o seu tom de voz não estava contido. - Não tem nada de lírio, de Lily, de qualquer derivação absurda do meu nome, porque você não tem essa intimidade comigo! Não sou uma dessas que vo..._

 _— Sai comigo, Evans? - Interrompi-a e joguei meu corpo displicentemente para trás na cadeira, tentando conter um risinho._

 _Lily me encarava como se não acreditasse no que eu acabava de dizer._

 _— Você tem problema, Potter? Acabei de dizer que eu não sou uma dessas com que você se engraça por aí..._

 _— Por isso mesmo, você está perdendo toda a graça que pode descobrir..._

 _— CHEGA, POTTER! - Ela bateu a mão na mesa, entornando de vez a tinta em cima do trabalho._

 _— Srta. Evans! Sr. Potter! - Madame Pince apareceu lívida ao nosso lado, um braço apoiado na cintura e o outro apontado para a porta de biblioteca. - Os dois para fora, já!_

 _ **Ela não é o meu amor**_

 _ **Ela não é o meu amor**_

 _ **É sempre bom deixar isso bem claro pra uma garota antes**_

— Sabe, Prongs, agora falando sério. - Remus parou de rir, com o seu eterno semblante paternalista. - Pensei, por um momento, que você estive repensando a sua vida quando convidou Lily para sair pela primeira vez e continuou insistindo. Cheguei a pensar que você estava apaixonado por ela...

— Apaixonado por ela, Moony? - Ri da sua afirmação, olhando rapidamente para a terceira mesa a nossa esquerda. - Não sejas piegas, Evans é uma garota como outra qualquer naquela escola. Ela só é... mais difícil.

 _— James Potter marca o último ponto da partida, no exato momento em que o apanhador da Grifinória captura o pomo de ouro. - Apesar de eu não ser o apanhador do time, que quase sempre é o jogador que decide a classificação da partida, sabia que muitos dos olhares se voltavam para mim quando as setes vassouras douradas e vermelhas sobrevoavam o gramado. Não faltava muito para eu me tornar capitão do time._

 _— Potter, tira uma foto comigo? - Uma garota loira lufana conseguiu sobressair na multidão de garotas enlouquecidas que se aglomeravam a minha volta, perto da entrada dos vestiários. Eu estava exausto, precisava muito tomar um banho e ir para a comemoração que sempre acontecia no salão comunal da Grifinória no final de cada vitória. Já não avistava Sirius e nenhum dos meus amigos por ali, mas não podia deixar minhas fãs desapontadas. E eu também gostava de saber o que elas tinham achado de cada partida, para garantir meu feedback._

 _— O seu terceiro ponto foi demais, James. - Uma garota morena corvina comentou, piscando olhos de uma forma exagerada para mim. - Quando você olhou para as arquibancadas, tivemos a certeza que você marcou aquele ponto pensando em alguém._

 _Na verdade eu só estava observando que Remus finalmente chegava no jogo, acompanhado de Evans, que o fez se atrasar por conta daqueles malditos relatórios que ela insistia que deviam ser entregues exatamente no horário combinado com McGonagall - que, por sinal, chegou primeiro que eles ao jogo._

 _Falando no diabo..._

 _Algumas garotas da Grifinória seguiam pelas arquibancadas para fora do campo, passando bem próximas de onde estávamos. Lily Evans, Emmeline Vance e Marlene McKinnon. Deixei minhas fãs de lado e tentei alcançá-las._

 _— Gostou do jogo, Evans? - Consegui apressar meu passo e parar em frente as três, cruzando meus braços diante do peito, no meu melhor ar de campeão._

 _Lily olhou para as colegas primeiro, mas nenhuma das duas sequer emitiu algum som._

 _— Quadribol é para idiotas. - Ela se limitou a dizer, com um revirar de olhos e tentou avançar no seu caminho._

 _Dei um passo para o lado, me postando novamente diante dela._

 _— Então por que você está aqui hoje?_

 _— Porque de certo eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer. - Ela tentou se justificar sem paciência. - Vem cá, Potter, com tanta garota aqui para você atazanar, por que você insiste em vir atrás de mim?_

 _— Verdade, James. - Emmeline a apoiou. - Marlene entende muito mais de quadribol que Lily._

 _— Acho que a opinião dela é mais importante que a de todas aqui, Emme. - Marlene observou e me olhou, os lábios tomando uma forma enviesada, semelhante a um sorriso trocista. - Não é mesmo, James?_

 _Lily me encarou com os braços cruzados, satisfeita pelo apoio que recebera de suas amigas. Por um instante, não soube o que responder. Sorri para as três._

 _— É maçante perguntar para quem já sei qual resposta terá para me dar. Pelo menos a Evans não me aborrece._

 _ **Ela não é Isabela**_

 _ **Ela não é a Ana**_

 _ **A garota do flocos**_

 _ **A garota do abraço**_

 _ **Ela não é**_

— Vocês são muito apegados a definições, por Merlin! - Sirius exclamou, pousando sua caneca na mesa com um pouco de brusquidão.

— Ah, mas convenhamos, Padfoot. - Remus interveio. - Se Prongs tem uma leque de opções de garotas para convidar para sair, por que insistir tanto em Lily?

Todos os três olharam atentamente para mim esperando que eu pronunciasse alguma coisa.

— Talvez eu já tenha saído com todas que me merecessem alguns minutos da minha preciosa atenção...

— Foi o que te falei aquele dia. - Sirius disse e me lembrei do dia em questão.

 _Padfoot e eu estávamos deitados cada um em sua respectiva cama no dormitório da Grifinória há trinta minutos, analisando as minhas possibilidades de encontros para o Valentine's Day. Não que eu meu importasse realmente com esta data, mas as garotas verdadeiramente se esmeravam para que o encontro delas com o líder dos marotos fosse inesquecível. Eu só esperava que não fosse monótono._

 _— É, caro Prongs, o seu leque de possibilidades está muito escasso. - Sirius concluiu, olhando para o dossel de sua cama, com um ar pensativo. - A não ser que você queira sair novamente com alguma garota realmente interessante e que não tenha namorado._

 _— Prefiro sem namorados, com as partidas acirradas de quadribol não quero me arriscar a ter mais marcadores em cima de mim do que o necessário. - Sentei-me na cama e passei a mão nos cabelos. - Cara, agora que você falou, até que eu tenho um currículo invejável nessa escola e ainda nem passei pelos N.O.M.s._

 _— Devo reconhecer. Você ganhou minha admiração quando pegou a Mary Holmes, no baile de Halloween. - Ouvi uma risada vindo da cama ao meu lado. - Gostosa, sim, mas pensei que aquela garota não fizesse outra coisa além de estudar e ler aqueles livros trouxas sobre policiais ou algo assim._

 _— E aquelas duas amigas que são amigas inseparáveis, a Mellody Bach e a Natalie Damboyras? Gatas pra caralho! Elas andam sempre juntas, com certeza devem contar tudo uma a outra._

 _— Outro ato louvável, devo reconhecer. Apesar de que você saiu com algumas sonserinas, não sei se isso aumenta pontos na sua cotação._

 _— E por que não? - Indaguei e vi que Sirius deu de ombros._

 _— Ah, sei lá, tenho aversão a tudo que venha daquela casa._

 _— Pois você não sabe o que está perdendo. Mas eu te digo. - Sirius virou o rosto para me encarar e eu comecei a enumerar com os dedos da mão. - Jack Winter, que pernas e que peitos! Arabella Duncan, uma morena com um corpo insaciável. Só não tão insaciável quanto Sarah Klein, aquela sonserina que tem três gatos. - Lembrei-me de uma loira do mesmo ano que eu e sorri. - Dizem que quem tem muitos gatos não é uma pessoa muito normal._

 _— Dizem que qualquer pessoa da Sonserina não é muito normal. - Sirius acrescentou. - Quer goste gatos ou não._

 _— E por falar em gatos, semana passada sai com uma corvina legal, apesar não parar de falar da gata dela. Elisabeth Dearborn._

 _Sirius levantou o tronco rapidamente da cama._

 _— Liz? - Ele exclamou com os olhos arregalados. - Espera, eu fiquei com a Liz semana passada!_

 _Ficamos uns 5 segundos sem falar nada e depois caímos na gargalhada._

 _— Prongs, acho que temos que parar de andar tanto tempo juntos. Daqui a pouco já estou pegando as suas viadagens com o cabelo e chamando a Evans insistentemente para sair. - Ele falou assim que cessou o riso. - Aliás, não sei como você ainda não a chamou para ir com você no passeio. - Ele observou meu silêncio repentino. - Ah, cara, você precisa se tratar._

 _ **Ela que podia ser tudo pra mim**_

 _ **Fica insistindo em não ser nada**_

 _ **Por mim tudo bem**_

— Espera um pouco. - Peter chamou a nossa atenção. - Vocês gastaram esse tempo todo escolhendo uma garota para o Prongs sair hoje e não escolheram nenhuma para você, Padfoot?

— Não preciso marcar encontros com ninguém hoje. - Sirius falou com um pouco de descaso. - É só olhar ao meu redor quando quiser uma garota para dar uns pegas. Marcar encontro é para os fracos e cervos, como nosso amigo Prongs. O que nos leva a minha pergunta inicial: onde está a sua namorada?

— Não sei. - Dei de ombros. - Pegando uma cerveja, se atracando com outro por aí... Não me importa.

Levantei-me da mesa sob os olhares atentos dos meus três amigos e segui até o balcão.

— Outra cerveja amanteigada, James? - Rosmerta me perguntou, assim que me aproximei dela. Apenas assenti e ela olhou para algo atrás de mim. - Lily, você quer outra cerveja também?

Sorri e percebi a sua presença ao meu lado esquerdo. Lily olhava obstinadamente para as prateleiras quando encostara no balcão, ignorando a minha presença. Seus trajes eram casuais para um dia de inverno, não para um encontro romântico. Nada especial.

— Sozinha, Evans? - Tentei chamar a sua atenção. - Deveria ter reconsiderado o meu convite. Podia te oferecer pelo menos uma cerveja...

— Não preciso da sua companhia hoje e em nenhum outro dia desse ano, Potter. - Ela me cortou ainda sem me encarar.

— E no ano que vem?

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Em nenhum dia até ao me formar. Não sou uma das suas.

Definitivamente não.

Esperamos alguns segundos em silêncio, até que Rosmerta chegou com apenas uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada.

— Sinto muito, garotos. O estoque acabou, esse é a última caneca, meus elfos foram buscar mais. - Ela posou o recipiente em cima do balcão, entre nós dois. - Mas você não vai deixar essa bela garota esperando tanto tempo, não é, James? - Rosmerta piscou para mim.

O rosto de Lily conseguiu ficar mais rubro que o seu cabelo. Ela abriu a boca, mas antes que conseguisse dizer alguma palavra, eu empurrei a caneca para a sua frente.

— Claro que não. - Sorri para Lily e seus belos olhos verdes indagaram alguma pergunta para mim que eu ainda não estava pronto para responder. - _Happy valentine's day..._

 _ **Mas ela é a garota mais bonita que eu já conheci em toda minha vida**_

 **N/A:** E aí, gostaram? Se você chegou até aqui, por favor, não se esqueça de deixar aquela review maravilhinda! *-*

Beijinhos,

July Evans


End file.
